


Watch And Learn

by shadowhive



Series: Seasonofkink 2019 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Times, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, bottom!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Luther is determined for his first time with a guy to go better than his first time with a woman, but he has no idea where to begin. He decides that the best thing to do is to get Klaus to show him what to do.





	Watch And Learn

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve not posted any The Umbrella Academy fic in awhile, having fallen down a MCR fic hope but I decided to start this when I heard about people getting hate for writing bottom!Diego.

Luther settled in his chair, watching the sight before him intently. A few paces before him Diego stood, completely naked. Luther couldn’t help but look him over, studying every scar across his muscular body. Diego’s arms were by his side and he was looking straight ahead, not at Luther or the other man that was in the room.

Klaus was circling around Diego’s body, his fingertips trailing along his body, humming to himself almost absently. He wore only his leather pants, the ones that were laced up along the sides. Finally when he stood in front of Diego he spoke, looking over at Luther. “You are going to watch and learn.”

Luther nodded in response. He wasn’t like Diego, or Klaus. They were experienced, but Luther just wasn’t. His first time had been days before the end of the world and he’d been so out of it he couldn’t really remember what it was. So when Diego had expressed his attraction to him once everything was back to normal (or as normal as they get around the Academy), Luther was kind of at a loss. He’d thought that the best thing to do was go to Klaus for advice. He’d just expected that he’d get some tips, he’d not expected this.

“Now, I’ve already spoken to Diego here about what he likes, so now all I have to do is show you how to give it to him.” Luther swallowed and nodded at Klaus’ words. He guessed he should have expected they’d talk about this beforehand, but he was still surprised by it. “Today we will cover just a few simple things, then if you need me to help you with anything else I’m more than willing to do so.” He gave Luther a reassuring smile, before turning to Diego. “What’s your safe word?”

“Kraken.” Diego replied, his gaze turning to focus on Klaus.

“Safe word?” Luther asked, already feeling dumb and out of his depth already. 

“A safe word is what someone will say when they want things to stop. It’s usually something unusually, that you wouldn’t say on a sexual scenario. So if I was doing something Diego didn’t like and he said kraken, I would stop, make sure he was ok and find out what was wrong. Understand?”

“Yeah.” Luther nodded as he confirmed his understanding. It made sense and he felt reassured by the way Klaus had explained it all to him.

“Good.” Klaus reaches into his pocket, pulling out a bottle. “When you finger or fuck a guy you need to use this. It’s called lube. It can come in bottles like this, tubes or little packets. Only use lube for this, nothing else, not lotion or chocolate pudding.” Luther nodded, watching as Klaus squeezed some of the clear fluid out onto his fingers, slicking them up. “Turn around.” Diego nodded without a word, moving so that he was facing away from where Luther was sitting as Klaus set the lube down on the bed. As soon as the bottle landed on the sheets, Klaus shoved Diego with his clean hand, causing him to fall across the bed so his shapely ass was on display. “Now, before fucking someone’s ass, you have finger them, unless they have a plug inside them. Two or three fingers are usually enough. Now watch.” He held two of his fingers up in front of Luther, making motions with them. He moved his hand in a thrusting motion, flexing his fingers, parting and twisting them. “These are the kind of things that you have to do when you’re inside him.” Luther studied him carefully as he repeated the actions a few times, trying to memorise everything for future reference.

“Hold yourself open.” Diego reached back, planting a hand on each of his ass cheeks, holding them tight and pulling them apart. Luther gasped at the sight, gazing at Diego’s twitching opening. “Now, watch.” Klaus stood beside him, reaching down and rubbing his fingertip around Diego’s hole. Luther shifted in his seat, biting his lip as he watched the finger disappear into Diego’s hole, his breath hitching at the intrusion. “You can start with one finger, or sometimes two.” Klaus kept talking as his hand moved, indicating his finger was replicating the motions he’d made earlier. “For a needy little slut like this one, he can take two.” Klaus drew his hand back and Luther heard Diego gasp as he moved back, sliding two fingers into him. 

Luther swallowed, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him, on the way Klaus’ hand moved as he fingered Diego. Soft moans after his lips as he was opened up, each one making Luther ache with desire. 

After several minutes of quiet, apart from those sweet sounds, Klaus spoke again. “He’s almost ready for me. You like this don’t you? You can feel it.” Klaus licked his lips sliding his fingers out, before thrusting them back into him, this time adding a third. Diego let out a low groan in response and his thighs trembled, but he said nothing. 

Klaus withdrew his fingers, all the way this time, and he used the slick fingers to undo the zipper of his fly. Luther swallowed as he watched his brother release his cock out from the confinement of his leather pants, grabbing the bottle of lube to slick his length up. “This is important too, to lube yourself up before fucking him.” Klaus licked his lips, stroking his cock and spreading the lube over it, though he suspected he was taking longer on it than was necessary.

Once Klaus was satisfied, he discarded the lube on the bed again and gave Diego’s ass a quick slap. “Get on all fours in front of him.”

“Yes sir.” Diego whispered, before shifting into the requested position in front of where Luther sat. Luther felt a slight pang of jealousy as Klaus moved back between his parted legs, but that was eclipsed by the throbbing arousal he felt in his pants. He watched intently as Klaus spread Diego’s cheeks, lining himself up with his opening. 

“Ready?” Klaus asked, rubbing his cock between Diego’s cheeks and, Luther guessed, over his hole.

“Yes s-sir.” Diego gasped, his voice sounding breathless and, on that confirmation, Klaus thrust forward, sinking into him in one movement. Luther watched, transfixed, as Klaus held onto Diego, starting to move almost right away.

“Oh yeah, you’re so tight.” Klaus groaned, his fingers gripping tightly onto Diego’s skin as he moved, the sound of his hips slapping against Diego’s ass filling the room. “Some people like to go slow to start with, to build things up. You’ll work out what you like best after you try a few things.”

Luther nodded along with his words, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. Klaus didn’t say anything further, his attention now fully on their brother, on holding on and fucking him. It was a strange thing to watch this, to watch something that was meant to be so... intimate being played out in front of him. He knew about pornography, videos and pictures of people being like this, but he’d never seen any of it. His isolation, first as part of the academy and then on the moon, had ensured that he’d never had the chance to see it. (Plus Reginald looked down on such things and he’d not want to disobey him, not look the others had. Now... he regretted it. He wished he’d left, that he’d had some freedom like Klaus and Diego had.)

Luther was sure, though, that pornography couldn’t compare to the sight before him. The way Diego’s back arched and his fingers clutched against the flesh of his ass. The sounds both of them made, gasps and groans of pleasure. The smell of sweat and lube. It made him wish he was doing more than watching, that he was in Klaus’ place, thrusting into and claiming Diego for his own.

His thoughts were interrupted when Klaus spoke again, his words breathy. “Get ready.” He tossed him the bottle of lube, which landed on the floor in front of the chair. He wasn’t much of a thrower, which didn’t surprise Luther in the slightest. Still, he took the hint, rising from the seat and reaching down to work on undoing his pants. He was still self conscious about his new body and he wasn’t going to get fully naked in front of Klaus, even though he knew he’d not be a jerk about it. Maybe someday he’d be comfortable enough in his own skin to walk around topless or naked, but that wasn’t today.

He undid his pants and slide them down his legs, which were covered in hairs although not at as much as his chest. His boxers soon followed and he stepped out of the clothing, nudging them to one side before leaning down to grasp the bottle. Once he was standing again, he replicated Klaus’ earlier actions, squirting lube out over his fingers. It was a strange sensation, the fluid slick against his skin and, when he used it to stroke himself he had a vague memory about the night he lost his virginity. He quickly spread it across his dick, making sure not to get to into it.

Klaus let out a groan, his head tipping back and his soft curls falling over the back of his shoulder, his movements stilling. “Oh fuck yeah Diego, that was...” Klaus eased out of him, petting his ass and turning to look at Luther, giving him a once over as he smirked. “He’s all yours big boy.” He patted Luther on the shoulder, which he knew was an encouraging gesture and then he took the seat that Luther had just vacated.

So this was it, Luther’s first time with a guy, with Diego. He knew of course the expectation for first times should be romantic or sweet, but nothing about his sexual experiences had been normal, so why should this. Diego’s fingers were still on his ass, holding himself open like Klaus had asked him to earlier, revealing the pucker of his opening which was slick and spread open. Luther held onto the base of his cock, brushing his head against Diego’s hole and biting his lip at the sensation. “Ready?” He asked, though he knew the answer already.

“Yes love...” Diego’s voice was soft and needy, and it made Luther ache. He held onto him, much like Klaus had earlier and eased forward, sinking into him.

“Fuck...” Luther whispered, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation of filling his lover for the first time. It was hard to describe just how Diego felt. He was slick from the lube, warm and twitching around Luther’s full length. He took a few moments to savour the feeling, before he started to move. He didn’t move as fast as Klaus had and he wasn’t putting his full strength behind them. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, which was the curse of his power. As a result his movements were fairly slow and steady, sliding out and back into him.

“Touch yourself.” Luther whispered down to his lover, watching as Diego moved his right hand from his ass between his legs. His arm started to move right away and Luther could feel him twitch more around his dick. “You feel amazing...” He felt like that was the understatement of the century, though he couldn’t think of anything better.

“So do you... so big, you fill me up so good...” Diego groaned the words, pushing his ass back against Luther’s cock. It made him ache in all the right way, not just the feel of him around his dick, but the way he looked under him and the soft sounds of pleasure that were leaving his lips. 

Luther held onto Diego, thrusting a little harder into him. “Diego...” Luther could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he didn’t care. He needed to fill him and there was part of his brain telling him that it was about claiming him as his own. He let out a growl, feeling Diego tighten further around him and that, combined with the sounds he made, finally tipped him over, filling him for the first time. He knew that it wouldn’t be the last, as long as Diego wanted him of course.

He parted his lips, about to say something to him, not that he was sure exactly what he was going to say. But before the words left his lips he heard the sound of a bell being rung. Turning around, he saw that Klaus was standing, waving the same bell he had after his first time. The idiot was grinning when he stopped, giving him a thumbs up with his freehand. “Well, it looks like my work here is done! I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He patted Luther’s shoulder again as he stepped away, smiling. “Have fun you two.” 

And with that, Klaus was gone, leaving the pair of them together. 

Luther pulled out slowly, laying down on the bed beside Diego. Klaus hadn’t said what to do after, but this felt right somehow. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close to him and running his hands down his back. He still had questions of course and he wanted to know if he’d been good for him, but for now he was just content to stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
